onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning Genji vs. Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man
Lightning Genji vs. Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man was the battle between the A-Class hero, Lightning Genji, and the two Tiger-level monsters from the Monster Association, Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man. Prelude Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man are among the many monsters sent to different cities to spread chaos and defeat heroes as part of the Monster Association's plans. When the two monsters arrive in D-City, they are met by Lightning Genji, who the two monsters were looking for, and their battle begins. Battle Lightning Genji attacks Electric Catfish Man with a front kick, but it does no damage. Lightning Genji flips multiple times midair and jumps back, noting that they appeared to be immune to his electricity. He remarks that this isn't his lucky day, but Maiko Plasma tells him that he actually is lucky, since there are many monsters more powerful than them who're attacking cities. Lightning Genji activates his stun rods and attacks Electric Catfish Man with a series of attacks. However, these attacks have no effect on the monster, and he counters by attacking Lightning Genji with an electricity-imbued punch, sending the hero several meters back. The hero realizes that he cannot defeat them on his own and he must retreat to get some assistance. However, Maiko Plasma insists he is not getting away, and attacks Lightning Genji with a pink bolt of lightning. The lightning bolt damages his skating shoes and momentarily incapacitates him. Lightning Genji looks back, and realizes that Electric Catfish Man is gone, with a hole in his place. Electric Catfish Man has actually dug underground, and erupts from the ground to strike Lightning Genji. The hero is sent crashing into a vending machine, and begins to lose consciousness. As he does this, he notes that these were the worst monsters he could have fought and quickly falls unconscious, making Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man the victors. Electric Catfish Man remarks that despite being Tiger-level threats, they were able to defeat an A-Class hero based on his attributes. Maiko Plasma agrees, and realizes that there was no reason to stay hidden and go around sneaking after all. Aftermath After defeating Lightning Genji, Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man retreat back to the Monster Association headquarters. Lightning Genji's defeat is reported by several news outlets, shocking several citizens, including Tareo, who had gotten Lightning Genji's autograph. After their victory, Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man have increased confidence in Gyoro Gyoro and his compatibility analysis and believe that under his advice, they can defeat any hero with the right attributes and strategy. However, they are later proven wrong when they gather with several other monsters to kill Puri-Puri Prisoner, and despite using multiple attacks based on Gyoro Gyoro's fighting analysis, they are unable to defeat Puri-Puri Prisoner. Realizing his power, they attempt to retreat, but are stopped and killed by Vacuuma due to their cowardice and for Vacuuma to gain their powers to combat Puri-Puri Prisoner himself. Category:Fights Category:Lightning Genji Fights Category:Maiko Plasma Fights Category:Electric Catfish Man Fights Category:Manga Original